


The Conflict Within

by littleotter73



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: giles-shorts, Drabble, Episode: s06e04 Flooded, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleotter73/pseuds/littleotter73
Summary: Written for the March Madness Last Line First Line Challenge





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the March Madness Last Line First Line Challenge

He hated it when she was right. Despite his reservations, his fears, his loathing at the very idea of Buffy having brought back to them through dangerous, primal magicks, Giles couldn’t help the indescribable joy of having his Slayer back. But, he was angry. Angry at Willow for having done so. He hated her smug look, her threats, her self-entitlement, her demand for his gratitude.

 

But something was off with Buffy. He hoped it had nothing to do with the spell, because if it did, he couldn’t bear the consequences of his actions.

 

Yet...

 

He couldn’t help but feel grateful.


End file.
